An end-user's experience with HTML content is made up of several factors including the length of time for the server respond with a request, the length of time for the browser to load the web page, and the length of time to render the dependent content on the web page. The latter two factors will vary by browser type, and browser implementation. A mechanism for measuring the actual page load times, correlating the load times with the server response for the specific request, and measuring the length of time a user interacts with a page will be detailed.